


Verdad

by Dan_G_Panterita



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-13
Updated: 2010-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan_G_Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque la verdad no peca pero incomoda ¿Verdad Lenalee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdad

Sabía que las mentiras eran malas, bueno, todo el mundo sabe eso. Ósea ahí estaban los adultos, detrás de ti todo el tiempo, diciendo: "no digas mentiras", "no me mientas", "mentir es malo", "si mientes te lleva el coco", "miente y te va peor"… lo cual era falso, porque… ¡igual te iba peor! Y ella podía asegurarlo mejor que nadie. Pero daba igual, porque sea como sea nos la pasamos diciendo mentiras.

Y ella odia las mentiras.

¿Por qué? Preguntaran ustedes, al haber sobre entendido por todo lo anterior que en efecto, ella las ha dicho. Pues verán, odia las mentiras por la misma razón por la que alguien puede odiar su vida. Eran taaaaaaaan comunes.

¡Sí! ¡Comunes…!

Las mentiras han sido siempre tan comunes en ese mundo al que ella se ha aferrado a crear con tanta adoración que, al final la hartaron. Por eso y porque le hacen daño. Así que su odio es explicable en una simple ecuación: muchas mentiras más el hecho de que estas hacen daño (inclusive las piadosas) dan como resultado algún tipo de sufrimiento.

Pero eso también es mentira.

Porque últimamente ha estado viviendo a base de ellas. De las mentiras.

¿Qué irónico no creen?

¿O será hipocresía?

Si, tal vez es hipocresía. Pura y dañina hipocresia… porque todos somos hipócritas en algún momento de nuestras vidas… es algo que viene ligado a la mentira, principalmente porque nos vemos beneficiados debido a esto.

Y Lenalee no podía negar que se sentía beneficiada con esas piadosas y obvias mentiras.

Porque ella sabía que lo eran.

Pero no le importaba.

Porque las necesitaba.

Oh, pero tarde o temprano llega aquello que tumba todo lo construido sobre estas…

La verdad.

Llego cayendo con un sonido sordo.

Lenalee se giró al oírla y contemplo con horror como su valiosísima mentira se estaba derrumbando.

_No_

¡Y ella decía sí! Al fin llegue… al fin…

_¡No!_

Grito aún más fuerte para ahuyentarla. ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía que aparecer? Todo había estado perfectamente bien, con mentiras, pero al fin y al cabo… _todo estaba bien…_

Y ella no se iba. Al contrario, se quedaba y se posesionaba de todo a su alrededor.

Lenalee corrió para detenerla.

Cuando la alcanzo no hizo más que aferrarse a esa blanca mentirilla.

_¡LAVI!_

¡Él la ayudaría! El también necesitaba de ella después de todo…

La abrazaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Podía sentir su respiración agonizante, y como ella la sanaba y calmaba.

_NO… por favor no…_

Suplicó.

_No te vayas por favor._

¡No podía irse! ¡No cuando al fin una mentira había sido verdad!

Pero era solo una… una de las muchas en las que había creído.

Y en estos momentos la única y absoluta verdad le demostraba aquello que la vida se encarga tanto de hacerle entender… las mentiras hacen daño… a quien las crea y a quien las cree…

Y la agonía termino. La mentira se había esfumado y en su lugar quedaba la verdad… inmóvil, tranquila, eterna...

Pero ella seguía añorando a la mentira, lloraba y abrazaba con fuerza a la verdad pidiendo a aquel Dios que tanto despreciaba que bajo cualquier precio que pidiera se la devolviera.

_Lenalee…_

_Lavi, él…_

_Lenalee, déjalo…_

Sintió a su amigo arrodillarse a su lado.

_Lavi, el no…_

E intento separarla de ella.

_¡NO!_

La abrazo con más fuerza.

_Lenalee, solo déjalo y míralo._

No, no, no y ¡NO! No lo haría, no podía… no podía afrontar la verdad.

¿Cómo enfrentar aquello tan correcto pero que al mismo tiempo te mata por dentro?

¿Cómo le pedían sufrir una vez más cuando ya no debería?

Porque ya no tenía porque sufrir, todo había terminado. El conde se había ido.

_Lenalee… todo está bien, ya lo está…_

Y la separo de él, se aprovecho de una milésima de segundo de distracción y los separo. Con delicadeza lo puso sobre el suelo… y estaba bien.

La verdad había detenido su respiración, había blanquecido su piel más de lo que ya era, sus ojos que siempre decían que era una mentira ahora estaban cerrados para demostrarles que ya no había mentiras y que ella era la única verdad. Pero lo que le rompió el corazón por completo fue ver esa curva que formaban sus labios y representaban su triunfante y feliz sonrisa. Una triunfante, feliz y verdadera sonrisa.

Las mentiras hacen daño…pero muchas veces la verdad también.

Y esta era la más horrible de todas.

Darse cuenta que Allen Walker era más feliz estando muerto que vivo.


End file.
